1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subsea wellhead assembly, of the kind comprising a spool assembly having a vertical production through bore for receiving an insert comprising at least one valve element having a vertical bore coaxial with the vertical production through bore, and a valve actuator for rotating the or each valve element to control fluid flow through the insert, the actuator being fixed on the spool assembly and being advanceable, in use, radially of the coaxial bores into the valve insert so that one end mates with the valve element allowing operation of the valve element. Such a wellhead assembly will be referred to as the kind described.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of such a wellhead assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,078,921 and 3,115,934.